Inuyasha: A Feudal High
by Xiao Shen
Summary: High school, every teens' nightmare. What's it like as a half demon? What's it like when you can see weird things that no one else can? Inuyasha ends up making friends in high and low places, whether he knows it or not.
1. Default Chapter

"Why did I let them talk me into this?" Inuyasha silently makes his way through the stampede of home bound teenagers. He was about 5'9" tall, with thick silver hair that fell to his knees. His bright golden eyes flicker slightly as he was shoved towards the girls bathroom, and almost inside of it. He wore a pair of baggy red jeans, with a black t-shirt on it that said in big gold letters "I know all, I see all, I want all".   
  
Three chains hang from the silver studded belt around his waist, each chain a different length and width. A pair of black sneakers with silver studs around the shoelaces rest on his feet, a good size metallic object for kicking unsuspecting teens in the shins should they mess with him too much. A set of two white dog ears poke out from behind the long bangs, flickering back and forth as he tries to find a familiar voice.  
  
"Ugh.. Why did this have to happen to me? This so totally sucks," Miroku pushes up a pair of small lens glasses up the bridge of his nose. He was 5'11" tall, with short black hair tied into a tiny pony-tail at the nape of his neck. He had dark blue eyes, almost a violet in color. He had a chain with a silver cross dangling from his neck.   
  
A white t-shirt that hugs his upper torso dresses his chest, a black leather jacket over that. He had on a pair of blue jeans on, a pair of regular red sneakers on his feet. He had a laptop resting neatly in his hand, trying to protect it from the flinging hands of the other teens. It was made of solid black, a sticker of a silver cross and some barbed wire dotting the outer covering, and his name written in golden metallic permanent marker written in kanji at the right corner.  
  
Inuyasha stops, hearing Miroku's plea he jogs off to him, seeing him he lets out a soft sigh of relief, seeing someone he knew he grabs Miroku's arm, pulling him to the side he growls, "Where the hell have you been!? I've been looking all over this damn school for you!"   
  
Miroku lifts up his hands submissively, then laughs at the hanyou's anger, "Calm down, Inuyasha.. I've been looking for you as well. We don't have any classes together, I'm afraid."  
  
  
  
"No SHIT," Inuyasha folds his arms, glaring at him he sighs, then looks towards the other human bodies as they dwindle down to a few stragglers still trying to get their books into their lockers.  
  
One girl in particular caught his eye. She was about 5'7" or 5'6" tall, with thick black hair that fell about her waist in waves. She had slate greyish blue eyes, and wore a pair of flare legged jeans. She had a red shirt with the word 'Angelic' across her chest. A pair of blood red sneakers were on her feet, a red belt with silver studs and a red watch with a blue face gracing the rest of her form.   
  
She looks up, feeling Inuyasha's eyes on her she looks towards him, feeling a light blush creep across her cheeks. With a quick jerk she grabs her bag, then pulls her keys out of her pocket, making her way out the door and past the hanyou.   
  
Miroku couldn't help watching her as she walked, head tilting sideways as the shifted with each step she would take. Inuyasha looks over to Miroku, lifting a hand he smacks him upside the head and causing him to fall flat on the ground. What a bone head. He looks to the girl, taking a whiff of the air he caught it.  
  
"The nerve of that guy!" Kagome, the girl in question, opens the door to her black corvette, thrusting her bag into the back seat she gets inside, putting the key into the ignition she revs up the old car, knowing full well she had to pick up her brother Souta from the middle school.  
  
"Man, he's such a pain!" she shifts it out of park, backing up she lets out a shriek as the back of her car rams into another. A bright green F-250 was behind her, then entire hood smashed in.   
  
A girl with thick brown hair tied into a pony-tail at the top of her head steps out of the truck, eyes wide. She wore a white tank-top, a black shirt under that with a pair of broom legged black jeans gracing her legs. She had bright violet eyes, with red eye shadow above the irises. She had light skin, and stood about 5'8" tall, with a muscular frame. She looks towards Kagome, making her way around the truck, "Are you all right?"   
  
"Yes, I'm fine, thanks.. I'm so sorry about your truck.." Kagome looks to the wreck that had happened. Sango, the owner of the now disheveled truck, shakes her head, "I should have watched where I was driving.."  
  
Ugh, Kagome slowly walks towards the middle school. Her mother was going to have a cow, and her dad was going to end up eating it, when they found out about her car. She was in some deep crud if she didn't figure out a way to expelling the huge dent in her trunk. She approaches the school, lifting a hand she tucks some hair from her eyes as she looks up at the statue in the middle of the front lawn. It was so strange, to have a Koala as a mascot. And to have a statue of it in the middle of the front lawn? Weird much!   
  
"Kagome!" Souta races out towards her. He had short brown hair, cut in a bowl cut at his ears. He wore a T-shirt with some kanji on it, no one knew what it meant, though she hoped it wasn't cussing out somebody's mother. He shoulders his bag, his large eyes blinking at the huge chunk of missing car.   
  
"WHOAH! You are SO going to be in TROUBLE!" he snickers. Kagome grabs his ear, pulling him away from the school. Man, this was so not going to be cool.  
  
Inuyasha sighs softly, sitting in the tree above the lake at the park about two miles away from the school. The winding sidewalks made his head spin, so he would simply sit down on the branches to think over what exactly was going on in his life. He looks down as Miroku types away furiously on his laptop, the clicking noises causing his ears to push back slightly. It was too annoying. He chucks an acorn at the genius, causing him to yelp and rub his forehead.   
  
"That wasn't very nice, Inuyasha.." Miroku continues to rub his scalp, looking upwards to the hanyou as he scoffs.  
  
"You type too much.. Why don't you get yourself a girlfriend instead of chatting with them all the time online? You're nothing but a gee!" Inuyasha falls down beside him, crouching down he grabs the laptop, looking to the conversation he couldn't help but blush as he read just what he and the other girl were saying. Since when did fornication come that easy online?!  
  
"YOU PERVERT!" he drops the laptop, Miroku diving and catching it. He had a light reddish hue to his cheeks as well.  
  
"Hey, it's not like YOU'VE done anything to get yourself a girl," Miroku states, fixing his  
  
glasses he continues typing. Inuyasha felt something turn in his stomach, and he felt like hurling. That was disgusting.. Downright disgusting.   
  
"You make me sick, Miroku.. Sick, sick, sick, sick!" Inuyasha stomps with each word, causing dust to rise. With his excellent sense of smell he inhales some of the dust, then lets out a sneeze, causing poor Miroku to jump and the laptop to fly from his hands into the lake.  
  
"NOOOOO!" Miroku stands, about to jump in until he saw a fish rise to the surface, dead, "Dammit, Inuyasha! Why did you have to go and do that!?"  
  
"ME? I didn't do anything but what comes natural to a person who has to SNEEZE!" Inuyasha rubs his nose slightly, grumbling softly to himself he sits Indian style, stealing Miroku's jacket and putting it on. He shoves his hands into the sleeves, not used to not wearing his usual long sleeved kimono.   
  
"Inuyasha! Give that back, dammit! That's mine!" Miroku grabs the sleeve of his jacket, trying to pull it off, but to no avail. Inuyasha flicks his nose, causing him to fall back in shock.   
  
"That's not fair!" Miroku pouts.  
  
"All's fair in love and war, Miroku.. Didn't you say that last week? I think it was because you got yourself smacked for groping a teacher?" Inuyasha looks to him, shaking his head, "You'll never learn."  
  
"Oh yeah! Well, I think you're just jealous.." Miroku lifts a hand, rubbing his chin in thought.   
  
"Fe.. Yeah, I'm soo jealous.. I'm jealous of your many scars, scratches, bruises, and red marks from the many women that have turned you DOWN.." Inuyasha takes off his jacket, throwing it at him and lazily lifting himself up into the tree once again. This was entirely too boring. He lays down on the branch, his legs and arms dangling as he rests his chin on the rough bark. The two tendrils that tend to fall over his shoulders hang from the sides of his face.  
  
"You have the attention span of a goldfish, you know that?" Miroku brushes off his jacket, slipping in his left arm as he watches his friend above him. Inuyasha looks down at him, lifting a hand he makes a motion of squashing his head in-between his fingers.  
  
"Better a goldfish than a gnat, leech," Inuyasha stretches his arms and legs, looking comical as they all extend outwards. Miroku shakes his head sadly, then with a yawn he makes his way towards a bench, sitting down he sighs, watching a black spot becoming smaller and smaller in the lake, knowing full well it was his laptop, "You're buying me a new laptop, ya know."  
  
Inuyasha falls from the tree face first into the ground, "Excuse me!? What gave you that idea?!"  
  
"It's YOUR fault I dropped it!"   
  
"Key word there, YOU dropped it! Not me!" he folds his arms angrily, glaring daggers at him. Miroku finally backs down about two hours of arguing later. Inuyasha was stingy when it came to money, and after what he had seen him doing, he wasn't about to give it to him with open arms.   
  
Inuyasha pulls himself back into the tree. He liked this tree, it had the scent of both pine and oak, and it seemed to calm his nerves. He lays down on the branch once more, watching the people as they go about their lives. One little girl always intrigued him.  
  
She was about 10 years old and she was 5'4" tall, with thick obsidian black hair that came to her waist in huge curls. She was lightly tanned with crystal blue eyes. She wore a white velvet top with golden thread embroidered from the corner of her neck across her chest. She wore long black pants of velvet as well, a golden dragon wrapping about her leg.   
  
She had a pair of large lens glasses. The top was sleeveless, revealing slender, but not boney, arms and a slightly bishoujo physique. She was a pretty little girl, and as she turns, one could see a dragon tattoo running up her left arm, the head wrapped about her wrist, then the rest of the tail wrapped about her arm. She stretches her arms, showing she may be slender, but she was made of pure muscle, and occording to the scar on her right shoulder, she had been through plenty fights.   
  
She always walked on the same sidewalk every day at the same time. He couldn't help noticing the pattern. She would walk towards the lake, throw a few stones for about an hour, turn, see one of his legs, or arm, even that white hair of his hanging down from the tree, stand, then walk calmly away.   
  
That always intrigued him for some reason, why she wasn't scared of him, or of the fact someone watches her every day. Today, for some reason was different.  
  
She makes her way towards the lake, seeing Miroku one slender brow quirks, fixing her glasses she places them in her back pocket, kneeling down into the lake she places her hand an inch above the water.  
  
"WAIT!" Miroku suddenly races towards her, pulling her hand back, "My laptop fell in there.. It's dangerous to stick your hand in there."  
  
She didn't say a word, she never had, and probably never will. She removes her hand from Miroku's grasp, then places it over the lake's surface. A soft pastel light surrounds her, something only Inuyasha seemed to notice, as Miroku tries once again to pull her away. She finally lowers her hand into the water. There wasn't a wrinkle of disturbance, not a ripple of interruption. She then brings it back to the surface, revealing the dripping laptop. Miroku's eyes widen and he watches as she opens it op, it automatically rebooting and it seemed that everything was fine.   
  
She turns to him, smiling softly she holds it up to him. It was dry, and it already had chimed in its welcome greeting to the user. He takes it from her, "Thank you very much.. Miss..?"  
  
"..." she remained silent as she turns towards Inuyasha. The cold, almost dead ice blue eyes sent a shiver racing down his spine to cause the hairs on his very hanyou ears to stand on end. He drops down from the branch, watching her cautiously. It was as if a wolf stalking his prey. He circled her a bit, not noticing Miroku with his fist raised and a vein ticking in his forehead.   
  
The little girl just smiled happily, then reaching out a hand pressed it to his arm. He felt his body tense from the cold. As cold as death. He looks down to her, eyes wide as she suddenly disappeared to walk on the sidewalk.  
  
"You know that little girl, Inuyasha?" Miroku walks up beside him, watching the child as well. The hanyou shakes his head, "She comes here everyday, at the same time, does the same thing, then leaves at the same time. It's like clock work."  
  
"She's kinda creepy," Miroku rubs his shoulder as he boots up his internet connection on his laptop. Inuyasha sighs, then lifting the arm that she had touched he sniffs it. There wasn't any scent at all!  
  
"Okay, that's freaking me out.." he mumbles. Miroku looks up, "What's the matter?"  
  
"She has no scent.. Nothing at all. It's like she didn't even touch me at all!" he rubs his arm absently, trying to figure out the mystery known as the little girl. What was it about her that made his fur stand up on end?  
  
"Maybe she was a zombie, Inuyasha," Miroku offers sarcastically, only to get a large lump on the back of his head as a reply. Inuyasha snorts softly, then shoving his hands into his pockets makes his way down the sidewalk towards a small dojo. He was going to figure this out if it killed him!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey all you Inuyasha teeny boppers! This is Xiao talkin to you LIVE from my computer chair! Well, I've had fun writing the first chapter/epilog of my fanfic.. Who is this little girl that Inuyasha sees? What does she have to do with the price of tea in china? Who knows, I'm still working out the kinks, so bare with me for atleast a day or two! I hope you enjoy the rest of the story, so please give me an email or a review if you reaaaaally like it!  
  
Next Chapter: Is it really worth the trouble? 


	2. Babysitting Blues

A/N: I do not own Inu-Yasha, if I did, Sesshomaru would not have a giant ball of fluff on his shoulder, Jakken would be good looking, Miyoga would NOT be a flea, and I would kill off Kikiyo on the first episode.. o.O.. I didn't mention this in the first chapter, so I'm doing it now, so don't flame me for it or anything! T-T.. I've got way too much on me already..  
  
Chapter Two : Babysiting Blues  
  
Inuyasha groans as he makes his way towards a small arch, looking up he saw a small sign hanging from it. Written in, of course, Japanese, was Youkaihanyou, the last name he went by in school. He then steps onto the beaten cobblestone walkway, looking up to the old dojo in front of him.   
  
It looked to be about seven, maybe eight hundred years old in architecture, but it was fixed up to look livable. It had a green slanted roof, sakura blossoms and roses blooming in the gardens surrounding the front gate, then the inside around the well to the left hand corner. A cobble stone walk greeted many a weary traveler to the wooden veranda and slide doors. The wood appeared to be cherry, or something of the dark wood variety, and a simple porch swing creaked back and forth on the left hand side of the porch. Two columns rise up from the ground, carved with the many names of the many warriors and students of the dojo, and painted with greens to have what looked to be poison ivy dancing across them in a spiral.   
  
Inside it looked homey enough. A TV could be heard from the front door, a small walkway leading up to the kitchen on the left, the family room on the right. The family room had a wrap around couch, a large book case shoved in the back right corner. Books of different colors and sizes litter the shelves, one or two resting on their sides or on the large circular rug below them.   
  
The tv was angled about ten feet away from the middle of the wrap around couch. Cushions resting around the small coffee table in the middle. The couch itself was black velveteen, red and white throw pillows thrown here and there on the sofa. The ceiling itself was dotted with golden finish, the lights sparkling off the white and gold. The wood was hard wood, probably oak, polished and varnished to a smooth, slippable surface.   
  
Inuyasha makes his way towards the couch, jumping over it he leaps up as he lands on a small squirming object.  
  
A small tuft of golden brown pokes up from between the cushions, it appearing to be a tail. Then a small claw lashes out, flailing about. Inuyasha grabs its tail, pulling it out from in between the cushions. A small kitsune, or fox youkai, hangs there, blinking his big green eyes. He had brown hair tied to the back of his head in a light brown puff. He wore a blue kimono top dotted with yellow blossoms, and a bowl shaped pair of blue pants. His feet weren't like human feet, they were paws. The little youkai looks up at Inuyasha, waving his arms and legs in a windmill-like fashion and screaming, "LEMEGO LEMEGO!"  
  
"You know you're not allowed on the couch, Shippou," Inuyasha drops him on a cushion beside the coffee table. Shippou waves a fist at him, then sits dejectedly on the dark cushion. His tail flicks about behind him, he stood maybe at 2'4" tall, he was a short little bugger, that was for sure. He flicks his gaze towards the remote, seeing Inuyasha reach for it he leaps, then grabs the clicker, pouncing it he drags it back to the cushion. Inuyasha blinks his eyes in slight shock, then recovering grabs it, the two playing tug of war to watch their own show.   
  
The TV hisses with static as the channels continue to change, the widescreen 56" screen starting to sizzle with all the 'action'. Inuyasha grabs the remote, waving his arm about to try and throw Shippou off, only the little kitsune wasn't letting up. He reaches one hand, scratching Inuyasha on the hand and causing the hanyou to drop the remote, glaring at the kitsune he pulls back his leg, seeing an open window he punts him right outside.   
  
"AHH!" only to Inuyasha's dissmay, he saw the kitsune land right smack on the remote, it snapping in half and the TV erupting in an explosion of flames and sparks.  
  
"SHIT!" Inuyasha grabs his glass of ice water, pouring it onto the TV absently. REAAAL smart, it sparks slightly, the shock causing his hair to rise with static electricity.  
  
"What's going on down there?" Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's youkai brother, makes his way into the living room. For once, the facial markings were gone, the eye shadow removed as it was too early for his prowl. His thick white/silver hair was tied back at the nape of his neck, a few thick strands falling over his bare chest. A large tail of fluff rests over his shoulder, it flicking slightly as he sees the TV destroyed. His golden eyes rest on Inuyasha and Shippou, eyes flaring with anger, but it was a momentary lapse. He lifts a hand, resting it to his forehead he makes his way completely into the room, wearing a pair of skin tight black jeans.   
  
"What have you done now, half breed?" he looks over to Inuyasha, the hanyou flaring at the insult to his pride, "I didn't do anything! Shippou broke the remote!"  
  
"Only because you kicked me outside and I ended up LANDING on it!" Shippou pulls himself through the large open window, holding the remote still broken in his hands. Sesshoumaru inwardly checks his temper, after all, he was just a kitsune, and Inuyasha.. Well, he was just a terd.   
  
"Well, now what do we do? We have no television," Sesshoumaru folds his arms, looking to the two as Miroku walks in. He sees the television, a look of horror apparent on his face he races towards it, placing his hands on either side of it he shakes it from side to side, leaning with each movement.  
  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!? I CAN'T SEE MY.." he stops mid sentense, realizing he was about to get himself into further trouble. Sesshoumaru looks skywards, silently making his way through the hallway and upstairs to his room once again.   
  
"Miroku, no one CARES about what YOU watch.. I CAN'T SEE MY KARATE TOURNAMENTS!" Inuyasha clenches his hands into fists, a vein ticking just at his hair line. Shippou hops up and down as they continue yapping, flailing his arms about, "What about me!? I can't watch my cartoons!"  
  
"SHUT UP, SHIPPOU!" both Miroku and Inuyasha turn, yelling at him they glare at each other, then suddenly tackle one another, pounding each others face in. Shippou jumps in as well, hopping up and down on Miroku's head, then gnawing on Inuyasha's ear. Sesshoumaru sighs, hearing the thumping and bumping below he makes his way back downstairs, wearing his black bodice shirt and a dog collar around his neck. He had the blue markings across his left cheek, the dark red eyeshadow discarded for that night.  
  
"Would you three stop acting like pups," he grabs his black leather jacket from the hook, slipping it on slowly he undoes the tie in his hair, letting it fall and pulling his tail over his shoulder once again.   
  
Inuyasha looks up, having one arm around Miroku's neck and the other pounding Shippou on the head. Miroku had his hand grasping Inuyasha's shirt collar and pulling it down, looking up as well, he had a black eye and a missing tooth. Shippou was flailing about as he was still in Inuyasha's head lock.  
  
"Stop fighting, I've called a babysitter," Sesshoumaru grabs his car keys, flipping the collar of his jacket upwards to give him a 'mysterious air'. Inuyasha drops both Miroku and Shippou, "WHAT!? A BABYSITTER!?"  
  
"This is an outrage! I'm over eighteen years old! I'm old enough to move out if I felt entitled to!" Miroku waves a fist at Sesshoumaru, but the youkai took no heed, simply lifting a hand he flipped his pinkie up, giving them the 'birdie'.   
  
"She'll be here soon.. Don't blow up any other appliences.. Or each other, for that matter.." Sesshoumaru opens the door, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets and making his way towards a black T-bird.  
  
"I can't believe this! I don't have to take this!" Inuyasha yells out towards his brother as he backs up out of the driveway. Sesshoumaru looks to his brother, his car speakers blaring punk music, and honking the hurn twice he drives off.   
  
"GRRR!" Inuyasha growls, then throws himself down onto the sofa. Shippou sits on the back of the sofa, watching the door, tail flicking, "Do I scare the living daylights outta this one too?"  
  
"D'uh!" Inuyasha grins, maybe this one'll be fun, like the last one they had try and 'take care of them'. After Miroku had officially grossed her out by telling her gruesome details of their past, Shippou popped up from behind the sofa, landing on her head and sent her screaming down the hall, out the door, and down the cobblestone walkway. They could hear her screams echoeing all the way down to the high school, where she stopped, took a breath, then continued.  
  
"This'll be good, Miroku, you ready?" Inuyasha stands as he hears a car pull into the drive. Miroku nods, cracking his knuckles, he then stops, realizing Sesshoumaru had said 'she'. Hmm..  
  
Nami looks up to the door, looking down to the paper she held in her hand she shrugs, shouldering her back pack. She had thick dark indigo colored hair that was tied into two pig tails by two black ribbons. She looked about nineteen, maybe twenty years old, with bright red eyes and deathly white skin. She wore a white sweater, a silver belt wrapping around ontop of it, it being about four inches thick with large loop holes. She had a pair of flair legged hip hugger jeans and a pair of black velvet skateboarder sneakers on her feet. She looked human enough.  
  
She lifts a hand, then wraps her knuckles on the door. Inuyasha gives Miroku the cue, then he approaches the door, sliding it to the side he automatically bows, extending a hand he takes hers, pressing a kiss to the back of it, "Welcome to our humble abode.."   
  
"Thanks, you must be Miroku.. I was warned about you.. And you too, Inuyasha," she looks towards the hanyou as he absently sticks his finger in his ear, wiggling it slightly to signal Shippou to attack. As he leaps, she reaches out, grabbing him by the tail just as he was an inch away from her head, and she lifts him to eye level.   
  
"You're Shippou, huh? Knew you'd be the one to attack.. I've got three cats at home.. I know all the tricks.." she drops him in Inuyasha's lap, hearing a slight eep of squirmishness she grins. These kids would be interesting to watch, too bad it was late.  
  
  
  
"May I ask your name, young woman?" Miroku steps up behind her, supressing the urge to stroke that lovely behind facing him. She turns, lifting a brow she blinks, "Oh! My name's Nami."  
  
"Such a lovely name," he steps up right behind her, allowing one hand to rest on her hip, then move back to brush against her rear. She jerks slightly, then automatically, spins around, decking him across the jaw and sending him flying through the hallway and into the kitchen, a few pots and pans falling over his head.  
  
Inuyasha feels a droplet of sweat trickle down the back of his neck. She was a force to be reckoned with. She sits down and stretches her arms, "Well, it's almost nine o'clock. You three need to get to bed."  
  
"No one orders me around," Inuyasha mumbles. Miroku knew better, and makes his way towards his room. Nami tugs Inuyasha's ear, pulling him into his room she lets it go, administering a boot to his rear and sending him spread eagle onto the ground, an indignant expression appearing on his face, a mixture of shock and humiliation would be the proper description of it.  
  
"You'll get ready for bed, or I'll rip those little mutt ears off your head and serve them to my cats for a toy.. Got it mutt man?" she then makes her way down the stairs once again, finding Shippou she picks him up, tossing him into the room as well, "You too, shorty."  
  
"Ya big bully!" Shippou chucks a wailing mushroom at her, only to have her duck, swatting her hand and sending it flying back at him and causing him to flip over a few times, crashing into a wall. Inuyasha lifts his hand, turning sideways in slight shock and watching Shippou slide down the wall in a shlump. He slowly turns his gaze towards their babysitter, seeing her standing in the doorway he jumps up, racing into his bathroom he starts to prepare for sleep. She grins, then turning she shutting the door behind her.   
  
"My gods!" Inuyasha sits on the toilet seat cover, head in his hands. She was psycho! He shakes his head, his day just went from bad, to worse. He peels off his shirt then kicks off his pants, grabbing a pair of sweat pants he jumps onto his bed, seeing Shippou trying to crawl out of his kimono top he snickers softly. What a dope!  
  
Shippou finally manages to remove his top and grabs a kid sized fox suit pj set. It had the little feet, the ears, even the little poofy tail to trail behind him, though he simply cut a hole through it to allow his own tail to sway back and forth. He looks up at Inuyasha, climbing up beside him he curls up into a small puff ball at his feet. Inuyasha watches him, then pulls out his Geometry book, opening it he starts on some homework. After about an hour or so he snaps the book shut, looking upwards he closes his eyes, sleep slowly overtaking his senses, and he slumps to the side.  
  
He could see something in front of him. A young woman stood there, a thick wave of forest green hair shifting behind her. She was surrounded with black smoke, it swirling about her, hiding her entire form from view. Her eyes glowed a soft pastel green, and her skin, when the smoke would separate, he could see was a light green as well. She appeared to be about twenty years old, maybe eighteen. She had nothing on, much to Inuyasha's surprise, and she appeared to have her arms outspread, as if welcoming him. Wanting him to come to her. He slowly steps towards her, one foot in front of the other. It was so cold, he shudders, hugging his arms to his bare chest.  
  
"Inu.. Ya.. Sha.." it was a low whisper, sending a chill up his spine. He looks towards the girl in front of him. It was so strange, she was floating in mid air, the black smoke swirling around her tighter, and tighter.   
  
"Who.. Who are you? What do you want from me?" he shudders again, watching her, the wind picking up and sending his silvery white hair in a flutter about him, the two tendrils that rest across his chest rising to make their home in his mouth.   
  
"My.. Name is.. Misae.." her whispery voice sent his ears back on top of his head. It reminded him of some kind of ghost story. He watches her as she extends a hand towards him, "I am here.. To show.. You the.. Truth.."   
  
"The truth? The truth about what?" he was still lost as to what was going on. He watches her as she lowers to the ground. A soft, almost droplet like, sound plips as she lands on one foot, the other following slowly. He squints his eyes, seeing she did have something on, a thin layer of dark green see-through lace was over her body, covering just enough to leave some to the imagination.  
  
"The truth.. About your.. Inner child.." she reaches towards him, long, twig like fingers extending and brushing his bare shoulder. He blinks, it was surprisingly warm, and a shock from the ice cold air hanging about him. He looks over to her, eyes wide as her hair suddenly wraps around them both, and the color green took over his senses. He could smell so many flowers, so many different, sweet aromas. He closes his eyes, then suddenly his feet were no longer on cold, solid granite.   
  
He felt grass slip up in between his toes, the feeling of dirt under his feet causing his eyes to slowly open. Blinking as the light blurrs his vision temporarily, he looks about him. Trees filled with pink sakura blossoms form a walkway down a small cobble stone path. Bushes of white and red roses blooming just past the trees. He looks up, the sky a bright cornflower blue and a few clouds lazily rolling past.  
  
"Where.. Am I?" he looks towards the path as he continues to walk, realizing he wasn't wearing his sweatpants anymore. He looks down, seeing a pair of samurai white pants, a dark red kimono top wrapping about his chest, a dark red belt wrapped about his waist and causing the top to sag slightly and reveal the slender chest he had underneath. He lifts a hand, seeing he had sharper claws than before, and he had his sword resting on his hip.  
  
"What's going on!?" he yells out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Whoah.. That was a COOL chapter! What do ya think about the babysitter? Mean enough for all you little kiddies!? Bwahahahaha! Ahem.. Anyway, I particularly like Misae right now. If you haven't figured out what's going on yet, than you're not exactly the brightest crayon in the crayola box, now are ya? Heh heh.. I hope you enjoyed the second chapter. I'm sorry it took so long for me to update, but I'm already working on Chapter three! It's going to be a whole lot better, and maybe even longer than this one.. So, I hope you all enjoy this! I've been writing it during school, since that's where I get all my good ideas, so it might take a while to transfer all the goodies here.. Heh heh.. Hope you like the next chapter.. CUZ SESSHOMARU GET'S SOOOOOOO EMBARASSED! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! *thunder and lightning explode behind her* Uh.. =o.o=.. Ehem..*waves a hand and the cardboard clouds, poster board thunder sound maker, and flashlight fall in a heap behind her* Eh heh heh.. *kicks them away* Any way, stick around for the next chapter!  
  
Next Chpater : Chapter Three : Ghostly Girls!  
  
Seeya there, folks!  
  
=*~^Evil Neko Xiao^~*= 


	3. Ghostly Girls

A/N: WARNING! This is the chapter with a lot of blood and some gore. Those who are weak stomached.. =o.O=.. Well.. Keep reading, I like seeing people puke on the keyboard! == Just kidding, but seriously, this chapter will be kinda dark, so please, if you're suseptable to nightmares, you might not want to keep reading.. BUT, you'll be missing out on something REALLY funny, you'll love this is you're a fan of Sesshomaru. Or even if you're not one. It's just funny, okay!? gets all upset, explodes Owchi-chi.. Just read the damn chapter.. =xx=  
  
Chapter Three : Ghostly Girls!  
  
Inuyasha gropes about in his mind, trying to find some answer, some reason as to why he was there. He looks towards the path, approaching a place that was quite familiar.  
  
"I'm.. At my house?" he looks up to the sign, seeing it wasn't Youkaihanyou anymore, in beautifully carved calligraphy the name 'Yousugi' was hanging on a cherry wood board from the arch.  
  
He then notes that the entire front yard was covered in all kinds of flowers, trees, even some bushes with lush berries run about the dojo. The cobble stone path he had walked so many times looked brand new, the perfect shine of the marble causing him to blink once again. This wasn't right. Something was going on, and he couldn't put his claw on it. He looks towards the dojo, seeing the name carved pillars bare, only ivy wrapping about the white painted wood. The floors still had the slick varnish, and even the old creaky step was fixed.  
  
A well gurgled softly to his left and he makes his way towards it, leaning over it he looks inside, seeing darkness he reaches down into it, only to have his entire arm and sleeve soaked.  
  
"Okay, that was a little stupid," he starts to wring out his sleeve, the many smells of the garden almost giving him a light headed feeling. Drugged on the aromas he makes his way towards the veranda to sit down on the steps, trying to regain not only his thoughts, but his wits. He looks towards a small clearing leading off to a forest path.  
  
"Once there was a little girl, who thought she was alone. Until she met a half human friend, and until then she'd known, only friendship can break the bonds of darkness. Only love can find a new light. And she can't credit anything to forgetfullness, for now she's found the strength to fight the fight," a small girl makes her way up the path, singing softly. Thick ringlets of dark obsidian black hair dance and spring behind her as she hops down the path. She wore a bright red kimono, with a small white puppy embroidered on the left side. It had golden colored eyes, and a thick white tail behind it.  
  
She appeared about ten years old, maybe nine, and looked vaguely familiar to him as well. In her left hand she held a silver staff, a large circle at the end with four small rings clanking about on the inside of that. A string with red, blue, and black beads dangle from the ring as well, a long dark colored feather dancing about with each movement the staff made.  
  
He squints his eyes to try and get a better look at her face, seeing a pair of crystal blue eyes that were full of that sparkle of life. Her skin was slightly kissed by the sun, a pair of slightly reddened cheeks signifying she'd been out for a while that day. A small barret pinned some of her hair back from her eyes, it being a bright blue butterfly with red tips on the ends of its wings.  
  
He stops mid breath, recognizing her immediately. The little girl from the park! He watches as she makes her way towards him, not noticing obvoiusly. She stops at the steps, then looks over at him, blinking.  
  
"Oh!" she then beams, "You're half human, aren't you!"  
  
"Yes.. I am.." he cautiously watches her as she reaches over his head. He ducks as she rubs his ear slightly, "Stop!"  
  
"I'm sorry.. You just remind me of a friend I have.." she grins, then picking up her staff she lets the bottom clank against the wood as she makes her way up the few steps, "Come in if you're hungry."  
  
It was like she was psychic, his stomach rumbling as if on cue. He blushes lightly, then stands, making his way inside as well. She then slips her hand in his, the small fingers curling about the palm as she guides him through the hallway.  
  
It looked like it had before he left. The rooms were the same, save the living room was a training room. One girl stood in the middle of it, lifting her sword, then pulling it down, repeating the process over and over again. She had thick blonde hair that fell about her middle back, it swaying with each movement. She wore an attire similar to his, save hers was blue and red.  
  
"Who are you?" she turned, sheathing the wooden sword by slipping it into the cloth belt about her waist. He looks at her again, trying to place..  
  
"Nami?" he then remembered her. She blinks her large red eyes, then lifting her hand she tucks a few locks of hair from her face.  
  
"Yes.. That's my name.. I asked you YOUR name, hanyou," she folds her arms in agitation. The little girl from earlier tugs on his hand, causing him to look down at her. She smiles, then pulls him into a crude looking kitchen where a man stood hunched over the stove.  
  
"Darn onions making me cry all the time," he mumbles. He turns, revealing thick violet hair that was tied in a loose ponytail at his neck. He had dark brown eyes and darkly tanned skin, wearing the same attire as Nami, only masculine. d'uh!  
  
"Oh, Neika! Good timing, love.. Lunch is almost.." he looks up, seeing Inuyasha he feels his breath catch in his throat. He shakes his head, then smiles softly to him, "Neika, introduce me to your friend!"  
  
"This is Hanyou-san!" she smiles, still holding onto his hand like a life preserver. Inuyasha blushes slightly, he never had anyone hold his hand or any of the sorts like that at all. He never really felt important, but for some reason.. The hanyou looks down at Neika, he felt like she really looked up to him or something.  
  
"Hanyou-san? It is a pleasure to meet you.. My name is Yamoto Yousugi," the old man nods his head to Inuyasha as the hanyou looks back up to him. Inuyasha bows his head back. The hanyou's nose twitches slightly as the smell of freshly made rice balls causes his mouth to water. Yamoto turns sharply as a small patch of black smoke begins to rise in to the air.  
  
"The rice balls! Aiyah.. Burned again.. Neika-chan, you were supposed to help me COOK today!" her father whines. Neika smiles brightly, standing on tip toe and patting the man's bent head, "I'll make some more!"  
  
"Thank you, darling.." he then turns to Inuyasha, grinning, "I'll show you around while she makes the lunch.."  
  
Inuyasha nods his head slightly, not really coming to grips as to what was going on, save the fact that the smells rising from the kitchen were beginning to make his stomach turn over in hunger. He shakes his head, then follows after Yamoto silently, looking about as the old man points to each room.  
  
"It's not often that my little girl brings friends home.. I'm afraid I've never even seen you before, Hanyou.. Do you have a name besides that?" Yamoto stops at the veranda's teps, sitting down and leaning his back against a pillar. Inuyasha sits on the railing, remembering the many times he had done that before he had been transported there. He looks down to Yamoto, then nods his head solemly, "My name is Inuyasha."  
  
"Inuyasha, eh? I knew one of a name similar to that.." Yamoto nods his head, then looks towards the forest as a large flock of birds suddenly took flight in a frightened frenzy. The hanyou jumped up, hand resting neatly on the hilt of the sword at his waist. Yamoto stood as well, "Something the matter, Inuyasha-san?"  
  
"Something doesn't smell right," Inuyasha turns his head slowly, catching the scent of something he couldn't put his finger on. It was a horrid smell, like rancid meat and decaying flesh. He snorts slightly, but stops as a few droplets on the ground catch his attention. The sky was completely clear, yet it was raining? He looks up, then an overpowering smell wafts to his nostrils.  
  
Blood. It was raining blood! He barely grabbed Yamoto in time and moved the two of them to safety from a falling demon piece. The flesh was black, as though it had been burned straight through, and blood oozed out from the severed end.  
  
"Oh my gods.. That smell.." Inuyasha could barely stand it, it was too much! He looks towards the ground as blood stained it red, and more and more pieces began to fall: a head, then another arm, the leg, piece of a tail, some upper torso. Inuyasha felt his stomach turn, he wasn't all that hungry anymore.  
  
"Inuyasha-san.. Get Neika and Nami.. Make sure they're safe," Yamoto growls, grabbing his staff he spins it suddenly, slamming the end into the ground and causing it to shake. Inuyasha stumbles slightly, then lets out a short yell as something errupts from under the earth.  
  
"Yamoto, you wretch.. I'll destroy you.. And your precious little family.. Each and every one of them.." something hissed. A huge creature suddenly errupted from the rubble and debris, it was a large muzzle at first, but as it leapt completely out Inuyasha could see what it was.  
  
A large, almost dog-like, creature stood there. It's eyes blaze with a bright crimson color, blood drizzling from its yellow stained fangs. It stood at about twenty feet in height, and appeared to be about thirty feet long. It's fur was as black as the raven's wing, shimmering only when the sun danced across the multicolored black strand. It's facial structure was like that of a wolf, but the scent definately wasn't wolven, it wasn't even alive! Inuyasha growls, fang puncturing his lower lip and startling him. When did his teeth grow out!? He lifts a hand to the white ivory, and stops as the demon looks towards him, eyes widening slightly as it lifts one huge paw, slamming it onto the ground.  
  
"What is the meaning of this!? A hanyou!?" it's vouce had a hidious echo to it, and was a bit raspy sounding as well. It reaches out towards Inuyasha, taking a single swipe the entire left wing of the dojo was demolished.  
  
"EIIIEK!"  
  
"NEIKA!" Yamoto lifts his staff again, smacking the demon in the eye with it in a lame attempt to distract it from his daughter. The little girl could only cry out as the demon's claw came closer and closer to her. Inuyasha leaps, soaring over the emansive leg and grabbing Neika, looking about he saw Nami trying to get her leg free of a large beam that had collapsed over her.  
  
"Hold on!" Inuyasha speeds towards her, holding Neika tight to his chest, then skids to a stop. He curls his fingers under the wooden beam, then grunting he starts to pull it up, straining slightly under the weight he manages to pull it, and the rest of the debris, up and off of Nami. She grimaces, her broken and bloody leg bent into an obscure angle. Inuyasha puts her over his shoulder, the scent of her blood and Neika's causing his adreniline to pump. He had to get them to safety, and fast.  
  
"Hanyou-san, look out!" Neika cries as he suddenly trips over a root, causing the three of them to flip over and roll down the ravine about ten to thirty feet away from the dojo. He rolls with a good amount of short yells and curses as he hits the rocks and jutting branches. With a resounding thud he lands on the ground below, one arm curled under his body while the other was bent backwards.  
  
"Ow.. Neika-chan, Nami-jo?" he looks about, seeing the two girls in the river. Nami was unconcious, slowly drifting under the spray of the rushing waters. Neika was clinging onto a rock for dear life.  
  
"Hanyou-san, help me!" she cries, fingers slowly slipping against the slick surface of the almost polished stone.  
  
"Neika!" he dives into the water, letting out a gasp at the icey cold waters that pierce through his clothing and stab at his skin. It was so cold, he could barely move, save the fact that he knew Neika was in danger. He dove under the water, trying to find Nami, but he couldn't see her anywhere. He acks, a large bubble rising as his head bangs against a hard object, and he realizes, as his eyes adjust, that it was Nami's wooden sword, stuck in the gravel. He saw a single hand rise from the corners of his eye as she went over the falls.  
  
He could just hear Neika crying out for him as he pushed down against the ground to send him rocketing up to the surface of the water. He was too far away from Neika to reach her. He pumps his arms and legs, trying to swim against the current towards her, her small hand reaching out towards him, but it was too late. Her other hand slips, sending her rushing past him. He manages to grab the back of her kimono, pulling her towards him he grabs onto a root of a near by tree, pulling himself and the girl out of the frigid waters.  
  
"Hanyou-san.. Nami.. Nami went over the falls.." she sobs against his chest, shuddering at the bitter cold. Inuyasha hugs her gently, but something else was bothering him. What was that thing that had attacked the dojo? Was Yamoto okay? YAMOTO, DAMMIT! He stands up sharply, taking Nami onto his back he races off, towards the dojo, seeing the smoke rising, he knew the kitchen was done for, damn and he was still hungry!  
  
"Yamoto, you're death will be my pleasure!" the demon had the man in its mouth, teeth clamped hard around the poor priest's, yes, priest's, arm, waving him around like a puppy would a small rag doll.  
  
"INUYASHA-SAN! GET NEIKA OUT OF HERE! PROTECT HER!" the priest grabs his staff from the tree it was stuck inside of, letting out a yell, "NECHOYOU!"  
  
"Inuyasha-san.. Watch over my dear daughter.. This is the only thing I can do.. It's up to you now," the light errupting from the priest's body blinded both demon and Inuyasha, an explosion sending a burning priest to the ground, and the large creature in the opposite direction.  
  
It wasn't before long the demon stirred, rising onto its four paws slowly, "Foolish mortal.. Your sentiments were wasted.. You know full well that was just a small step towards your enevitable demise.. The Kamikazi has no effect on that which is already dead..."  
  
"YOU BASTARD YOU'LL EAT THOSE WORDS! ALONG WITH THE TASTE OF MY BLADE!!" Inuyasha growls, letting Neika down he unsheathes his sword finally.  
  
With a golden light the sword errupted from the sheathe, the once thin blade suddenly bursting with light, and becoming as thick as he was wide. It was huge! He lifts it over his head as he races forwards, the fur lined handle shifting through his fingers as he brings the blade down atop the demon's pointed head.  
  
"RAAAARGH!" it roared and hissed, and finally, with an explosion of golden light, it disappated, leaving Yamoto on the ground with his entire arm missing, and dead. Blood drips once again above them, some of the blood having sprayed onto Inuyasha's face and clothing, the smell almost causing the poor hanyou to vomit. The demon's head lay split in two on the ground, the eyes lolling about inside the skull.  
  
Inuyasha makes his way quickly towards the man, shaking him by the shoulders in a faint attempt to wake him. Neika stumbles towards them, her bright crystal blue eyes wide and glassy.  
  
"P.. Papa..?" she makes her way towards them slowly at first, then she began to run, stumbling over a few debris, but she managaes to hug her fathers head to her chest, sobbing uncontrollably as Inuyasha stands, shaking his head, "I'm so sorry, Neika-chan.. He's gone.."  
  
"No.. NO! HE'S NOT GONE! HE CAN'T BE!" she shouts, still hugging the lifeless form of her brave father to her body. Tears stream down her cheeks, her entire body trembling as she slowly lowers him to the ground, eyes wide with realization. She stands slowly, looking to her bloodied hands and her blood stained robes. "Papa.. PAPA!!" she cries, dropping once again to her knees and throwing herself on top of his lifeless body, sobbing onto his tattered and torn robes. Inuyasha felt his heart twist, pain seering through his body. It wasn't any physical damage the demon had done, it was the realization that this small girl was all alone, the pitty, and sympathy for the girl that over powered his senses.  
  
"Inuyasha-san.. What am I going to do..? There's.. There's no one left.. What am I supposed to do?" Neika slowly looks up at Inuyasha, tears and blood staining her once smiling face. Inuyasha looks away, then turns slowly, what could he do? He didn't know where he was! He didn't even know what had happened.. All he knew was that he was alone, and, with a start, he realized that so was Neika. Her sister was dead, her father murdered.  
  
"Inuyasha-san.. Don't leave me alone.. Please.." she stands up, clinging to his arm and almost knocking him over as she hugs it tightly, "I don't want to be alone.. Please.. Don't leave me.. I don't want to be alone!"  
  
"I'm not going anywhere.. I'll be here for you, I promise," Inuyasha kneels down, hugging the girl gently he strokes her hair, ears twisting slightly as her sobs suddenly die down, and for a moment, she was cold. Not cold from the river, cold, but cold as death, cold. The wind suddenly picked up again, and with a puff of silver smoke the girl was gone.  
  
"Neika? NEIKA!!" Inuyasha cries out, standing up he cups his hands over his mouth, calling out, trying to see in the blackness that surrounds him. He lashes about, trying to find something, anything. It was so cold..  
  
"Inu.. Yasha.." it was Misae! He turns sharply towards the bright green light, his pupils dialating as he tried to regain focus, "Where's Neika!?"  
  
"She died.. Not long.. Afterwards..A pack.. Of fire demons.. Attacked the village.. And she.. Was killed.." she whispered. Inuyasha's eyes widened, "What!?"  
  
"You relived.. The past.. And you will regret.. That promise you made.. Inu.. Yasha.." suddenly it was black again. He could hear something thumping, it wasn't his pounding heart, and it wasn't his feet as he ran. Tears gently rolled down his cheeks, it was all his fault, he wasn't there, he wasn't there for her! He PROMISED!  
  
Suddenly there was a soft light, bouncing about in front of his eyes. He reaches upwards towards it, and for some reason there was a faint pain on his fore head. It was as if someone where beating him with the light.  
  
"INUYASHA, WAKE UP!" Shippo yells, beating him on the fore head with the flash light. Inuyasha slowly opens his eyes, blinking a few times and then grabbing the youkai's tail, throwing him across the room, "DON'T YOU EVER HIT ME WITH A DAMN FLASHLIGHT AGAIN!"  
  
Inuyasha looks about his room, seeing the black painted walls gave him little comfort, nor did the posters of the many bands and anime shows that he liked dotting the ceiling and walls. He had a small oak desk to his left, a Dell model computer humming slightly on it. That's funny, he thought, I don't remember turning that on.. Shippo doesn't know how to use it, and Miroku has his own computer in his room.  
  
"You stuck your foot in my mouth! THEN you started CRYING! You wouldn't wake up-- Hey! Why are you all wet!" Shippo pokes at Inuyasha's side, seeing water starting to soak into the bed spread and matress.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha looks down, then upwards, seeing the sword resting on the mantle above his bed he stops. Was it all just a dream? Was it real? Did his baby sitter and that little girl REALLY live here before? Was he going nuts? He couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong, then he looked to his computer.  
  
Something started to beep, then suddenly the screen flashed black, something seeping through the cracks and the modem. Inuyasha jumps back, Shippo doing the same as blood, yes, blood suddenly began to spew from the monitor, it seeping through each nook and crannie of the keyboard.  
  
"Inuyasha! What's going on!? Is it SUPPOSED to do that!?" Shippo leaps up onto Inuyasha's shoulders as the blood pooled on the floor, landing with sickening plops on the once white carpet. Inuyasha looked to the moniter again, then couldn't help staring as something blinked.  
  
"PLEASE... HELP... ME... INUYASHA... SAN..." was typed across the screen..  
  
Whoah.. I didn't know it would end up like THAT! WOOOHOOO! That's some good stuff.. I'm proud of this chapter, that's the first attempt at a sad/gorey thing I've ever done. Sorry that I didn't get to the funny part with Sesshomaru, but I will in the next chapter for sure! I promise! I'll work on it now! And once again, sorry it's taken SO long for an update.. I've been working as hard as I can on studies AND this story.  
  
=Evil Neko Xiao= 


End file.
